


See you next level

by philosophical_fangirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i needed to do this, season two will kill me, the angst from episode 12, the feels are too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophical_fangirl/pseuds/philosophical_fangirl
Summary: A Katsuki Yuri perspective story to help you get to season two of Yuri!!! On ICE. This is just a short inspirational speech from Yuri to you to help recap everything in season one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after watching episode 12 so I was lost in a lot of feels. I'm sorry in advance for any tears I may make you shed but this needed to be done.

Do you know what it feels like to be alone? What it feels like to be cast aside; to be the victim of a crushing defeat? I do, and it can lead to one of the best experiences of your life.

Victor is my idol, he always has been, but since the end of the Grand Prix Final he’s been much more than that. He’s been my friend, coach, and my love. He’s shown me that there is much more to life than winning and that wallowing in your defeat is not a way to grow stronger from it. I’ve been training with Victor ever since I won silver and we’ve skated together since. Our routine together was not only beautiful for you to witness, it was beautiful for us to skate together. Our relationship is not one to be thrown away, and even though we may find difficulty in our careers, our love for each other and support to our decisions will never change.

By skating with Victor I realized that love is not only the theme of my routines, but it was what we all feel when we are on the ice. The passion for our skating is something that no one, no matter how hard they try, can ever take away from us. The bond I feel with Victor is much more than the realization of love in everything we do, but the friendship and companionship we’ve given each other since he came to Japan to coach me. With all the adventures we’ve had it’s hard to see that, so let me begin by telling you that it has not been easy to finally open my eyes. 

Victor always tries to remind me before I skate that I am not weak. The skater I was before he began to coach me no longer exists within me. Instead a new Yuri has been born, a Yuri that has grown stronger from the love I feel for Victor. This is what I try to show them when I skate, that the crushing defeat of the year before no longer affects me. The new hope and love Victor has given me has helped me grow stronger and now I may truly rise from my past.

Victor has been the world to me, and now I can only hope that I will be the world to him. 

See you next level

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this or if I should just stop writing stuff like this in general. Make sure you comment and once again I'm sorry for the feels but I needed to post this. Hopefully you liked it!


End file.
